Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable connection component for electrically connecting a multi-core cable, comprising a union nut having an internal thread and a splicing part made of insulating material having a number of incisions for separating the cores of the cable. When the union nut is screwed onto a connection body having an external thread corresponding to the internal thread, the core insulation of the core ends inserted into the splice part are severed by insulation displacement terminations that are arranged in the connection body and that extend into the incisions in the splice part, and the conductors of the cores are contacted.
Description of Related Art
A cable connection component as part of a cable connection device is known from both German Patent DE 199 51 455 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,884 B1 as well as German Patent Application DE 10 2011 108 123 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 9,172,179 B2. With these cable connection components, the cores of a multi-core cable can be connected in a simple manner to the connecting elements of a device connection component or a cable link component without requiring that the core insulation of the individual cores be removed ahead of time. In the cable connection component depicted, for example, in FIG. 6 of German Patent DE 199 51 455 C1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,884 B1 and FIG. 1 of German Patent Application DE 10 2011 108 123 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 9,172,179 B2, the individual cores of the cable are initially inserted into the splice part which is designated there as a core-holding and -guiding part. The core ends are then crimped and inserted into recesses in the splice part that serve as retaining locks for the cores during radial redirection. Subsequently, the core ends protruding through the recesses are cut off, so that the union nut can then be screwed onto the corresponding external thread of a connecting body. When the union nut is screwed onto the connecting body, the splice part is pressed into the connecting body, whereby the insulation displacement terminations arranged in the connecting body enter into the notches provided in the splice part and thereby penetrate the core insulation of the individual cores (which cross the notches) and contact the individual conductors.
Cable connection or link devices constructed in such a manner (which are already fundamentally known from German Patent DE 198 36 622 C2) have proven to be exceptionally successful in practice for over fifteen years and are especially extensively distributed by the applicant under the product name QUICKON® in various embodiments (cf. pages 92 and 93 of the catalogue “PLUSCON 2011” from Phoenix Contact GmbH & Co. KG).
The transmission of information and data, especially necessary for the use of devices of industrial process- and measurement engineering, is often accomplished by employing multi-core cables. The one end of the cable is frequently thereby connected via a plug connector or a cable connection device to an electrical device (a sensor/actuator box, for example); the other end is connected to the supply connection via, for example, a terminal. During preparation of the connection of the cores of a cable with a cable connection device or plug connector, simple manageability in addition to simple and thereby economic producibility is of particular importance. An exact and reliable positioning of the cores must be ensured—especially with cables having multiple cores with a small cross section—so that the conductors of the cores can be contacted with the insulation displacement terminations without damage.